Angry Little Brothers
by SammyShadow
Summary: A certain trio of kids have accidently leapt into the future and in the process they separate these certain people just happen to be very important people and Ichigo and co have to find a way to bring them back to the past Rated M for violence and swearing no sexual scenes
1. Chapter 1

**Going away tomorrow so no more stories until maybe next Tuesday? im taking a small holiday so here is a teaser of my next story**

Teaser

The sun was glistening on my face, It should have been a perfect day but it wasn't I was lost afraid and scared - I had separated from my friends when we came from the soul society I was shaking uncontrollably and i had to grip my arms to stop myself, I looked around me i was in the middle of a crowd of humans - They couldn't see me but i could see them I took my hat off my head - My dad had given me this hat and its my only memory of my family i have left. It is a green and white bucket hat and as i dusted it off my blonde hair swaying in the cool breeze i looked around again just incase my friends were in the crowd but i had no luck. The bustling of the crowd, the traffic was all too loud for me and it would be like trying to spot a needle in a haystack around here.

I placed my hat back on my head and shifted my gaze over to another section of the crowd and my heart jumped into my mouth when i felt some reishi nearby and spotted that it came from 3 individuals the one that stood out the most was a teenage boy with bright carrot orange hair. He was in the middle of their group and beside him were a red haired teenage boy and a black haired girl was on his other side. They were walking and talking and it looked as if they had just left from a school. Suddenly the red haired man looked towards me and halted in his tracks he reached over and tapped the orange haired boy not taking his eyes off me and soon they had all stopped to look over at me. The black haired girl started to move over towards me and i felt a sense of uncertainty in her reishi. I felt uncomfortable and reached for my Zanpuktou she took a wearily step back as the others rushed up to her side.

Soon they were stood in front of me "Who are you?" The orange haired person asked me "I-" I started to say before i was interrupted by some very familiar reishi rolling towards us and by rolling i meant literally rolling towards us and i recognized him immediately his black hair was flying everywhere only just staying in its ponytail he was one of my friends and behind him flash stepping to catch him was my other friend who was a girl with purple hair and bright amber eyes "WOOOAAAH" my black haired friend shouted and i realised they were in trouble. My other friend looked up and smiled when she saw me. I ran towards them leaving behind three very confused teenagers "Guys your safe!" I cried sighing in relief as i reached them.

"Who are you! I'll ask you again" The orange haired teen cried flash stepping beside me and i noticed he had managed to get out of his gigai "Huh" I replied, My black haired friend stood up and tried to square up to him "Im Byakuya Kuchiki - Head of the Kuchiki house - That's Yoroichi Shihoin a princess and that's Urahara Kisuke" he announced stepping towards the teenagers in a protective pose "Now who are you!" He replied his ponytail swaying as a breeze hit us faintly. The teenagers simply stared at us in shock "Well come on then ANSWER ME!" Byakuya cried out in frustration his temper was wearing and we knew it wouldn't be long before it was too thin.

"Wait - My Captain used to wear his hair in a ponytail?" The red haired boy snickered laughing but was cut off by a kick to the face by Byakuya "MY TEMPER IS WEARING VERY THIN - AND IF YOU DONT ANSWER ME IM GOING TO HAVE TO FORCE IT OUT OF YOU!" He shouted in the red haired boys face who looked stricken.

Me and Yoroichi looked at each other and sighed symthapetically for the red haired guy - he was about to get a load of angry Byakuya.


	2. Chapter 1 - Demon cat

Chapter - 1 - Demon Cat!

Urahara POV

Me and Yoroichi silently watched as the red haired man ran for his life with a small black haired child Byakuya chased him screaming curses and such, I sighed and tipped my hat over my face in embarrassment and looked towards Yoroichi who was now rolling on the floor roaring with laughter. But that ended as soon as we heard what had caused them to come tumbling towards us, I froze the unfamiliar roar blasting through my eardrums and i slowly turned around to see a creature that was as big as a skyscraper "W-W-W" I tried to say but couldn't say a thing - Yoroichi was by my side opening her mouth in awe "That's a Menos Grande!" She exclaimed Byakuya looked up to gaze at the creature in awe and shock too "What's a Menos doing here?" The orange haired boy announced coming to my side "No-" The Black haired girl had started to say before she was cut off by a huge roar from above "Scream Benehime" The voice cried out, and i looked up lifting my hat to get a better look eyes widening in shock, I gasped at the sight of a tall man with blonde hair and my exact hat as a red flare of light exceeded from the end of his sword "Shunko!" Another higher voice cried appearing next to the man powerful winds surrounding what appeared to be a woman with purple hair blasting out behind her like newly formed wings and finally i heard a much deeper voice say "Bankai Scatter Senbonzakura Kageyoshi" Before a blast of what looked like blossom petals flew towards the Menos at unimaginable speeds, Yoroichi and Byakuya were at my side and we all looked up in awe - The Menos roared in pain disappearing and leaving with no trace and all was silent, I was looking up so much that my hat fell off of my face and i didn't even reach down to grab it as the people in the air flash stepped towards the people behind us - they didn't even notice that we were there, I slowly reached down to pick up my hat and replaced it on my head our eyes were still wide with shock.

"Renji what are you doing here - I thought you were completing the paperwork i set out for you?" The black haired man asked the Red haired man who apparently was called Renji, "C-Captain Kuchiki, My apologies but can you look behind you?" Renji squeaked, Did he say Captain Kuchiki? I felt the Young-Byakuya beside me freeze as the tall Adult Byakuya turned around gasping, the gasp caused the other two Adults to turn around as well and they too gasped in shock as they saw us "Uhh... Hi?" I said feeling awkward and uncomfortable as i scratched the back of my head uneased, Young Byakuya beside me shook his head looking as if he had just snapped out of something and was about to say something when the Adult Yoroichi laughed and the laugh was malicious as if she was about to do something she though very fun - the flash stepped towards Young Byakuya and grabbed his hair tie. I slowly turned towards the Young Byakuya who was looking to the ground his hair covering his eyes now and i knew that underneath his hair his eyes would be bulging out of their sockets a vein popping on his forehead before slowly turning around to face the Adult Yoroichi who held the hair tie in her hands "I forgot how mad you could get Byakuya so i wanted to see it ag-" Yoroichi tried to say but unfortunately was cut off as the Young Byakuya flew towards her enraged. The adult Byakuya had literally face palmed as kicked the in the face and the or rather the adult me burst into fits of laughter

"My name is Ichigo Kurosaki - You know me but not right now i guess" The Orange haired boy Ichigo explained scratching the back of his head as we all sat around a table in what appeared to be apparently my shop, the black haired boy sat next to me had an angry expression on his face and his arms were crossed unhappily, but he looked towards the black haired girl as she said this "My name is Rukia Kuchiki im Byakuyas - well younger or older sister i guess?" She told us, "Im Renji Abarai, 6th squad vice captain, Byakuyas vice captain" He too explained to us. Byakuya then looked towards me and smiled " I won our bet - remember to pay me later Urahara" He whispered. Sat around the table were me Urahara next to me Yoroichi and on the other side of me Byakuya and the other side of the table was Ichigo, Rukia and Renji the adult versions of us were in Uraharas lab trying to figure out why their were younger versions of us in the future and not the past and how to get us back to where we belonged. "Im bored" Yoroichi moaned yawning and flopping backwards "There's nothing to do here!" she finished sighing "Well um would you like to go to some arcades with us?" Ichigo asked we looked at him expectantly- Arcades? never heard of them but they sound fun and enthralling.


	3. Chapter 2 - The Arcade

Chapter – 2 the Arcade

We arrived at a brightly lit building with sounds emanating from inside, people shouting with joy or sounding very happy, Bleeping sounds which echoed in our ears. We gazed in awe at the magical building before looking towards Ichigo who shrugged to our approval, and we ran inside, looking at foreign machines which flashed and twinkled like stars, Writing was on the front of it and we gathered around the nearest one which had, some brownish circles inside and what appeared to be a furry animal of some sort "How does it breathe?" I asked fascinated by the idea. "It doesn't because it's just a stuffed animal – a toy" Ichigo explained appearing behind us holding some plastic cups with some of the brown circles inside "These are 2p coins, Human money – you insert these into this hole"- He put a brown circle – 2p into a slot in the machine and it instantly fired out towards the other circles knocking some down and towards the plush animal " You keep firing them until you win something – Or if you don't and you run out of pennies, You can also gain pennies by pushing them towards the end and making them fall down here" He pointed to a hole at the bottom "Ok, I think we understand" Y. Byakuya replied taking a cup instantaneously and starting to fire towards the animal, It was a small black cat and Yoroichi desperately wanted it so Byakuya decided to win it for her.

We spent at least two hours in the Arcade, Byakuya won the cat toy after 10 minutes of playing and we gained some more prizes, I won something called a Rubix cube, I was mesmerised by it, completely unfazed when anybody else spoke to me, Byakuya won a comb and constantly kept coming his hair, and Yoroichi held the cat toy twirling around in joy, "Time to get home Kids" Ichigo told us yawning, He won a Key ring with a small black ball with the number eight on it, Ichigo walked us back to My sweet store, and we were all tired, I yawned trying again to figure out this cube. When we entered the shop Tessai had prepared some beds for us, "I will sole this cube.. Tommorrow" I whispered yawing before falling asleep.

Adult Yoroichi POV

I peeked in on Young Urahara, Who knew he was so cute as a kid? He was snoring very cutely whilst holding his green and white bucket hat, a small coloured cube by his side, lying by the window black hair covering his face The young Byakuya was holding a comb and I chuckled "What are you laughing at?" A voice said from behind me, I recognized it as Byakuya – the Adult one "Im laughing at you, Holding a comb" I replied whispering. He sighed before moving towards the living room where all the other adults were sitting, I moved towards the room where I was sleeping and looked inside to see myself clutching a black cat. I almost squealed to see that I was snoring the loudest!.

**This was a fun chapter, especially how Urahara was fascinated with the Rubix cube and Yoroichi had the black cat and Byakuya with his comb xD and Yoroichi snoring loudly**


End file.
